Da Vinci's Workshop
is the fourth option in the navigation menu. It serves as a hub to make purchases with in-game currency and real money. Event Item Exchange Event items can be exchanged for limited cards or items. Each event has its own shop, but once the playtime of an event is over, the event shops will still be active through this section or through the top button in the main lobby. When an event shop is active, there is a blinking message on the event shop banner when viewed through this section. Valentine’s Day/White Day Servant Craft Essences and Free 4 Servant Exchange can also be done here. See the event page for specifics on each event's shop. Burning }} Mana Prism Exchange A Shop that sells Cards, Items, and Costume Dress for Mana Prism as currency. Each item has 3 fields underneath indicating: #Time until the item will be removed from the shop (年 = Years, 日 = Days, 時間 = Hours, 分 = Minutes) #The number of times the item can be purchased ( ---- = Unlimited, 売り切れ = Sold out) #The Mana Prism cost needed to exchange the item. Renewable Inventory ---- Items listed here can be bought with Mana Prisms and are renewed on the 1st day of each new month. Exclusive Craft Essences ---- The Craft Essences listed here are limited time offers from events but can be unlocked at the Rare Prism Exchange, once its available. 2020= The Craft Essence Gran Cavallo was added after the WinFes 2019/20 Commemoration Campaign: Ishikawa update and was on sale from February 1, 2020. |-| 2019= The Craft Essence Bella Lisa was added after the WinFes 2018/19 Commemoration Campaign: Kumamoto update and was on sale from February 16 till May 31, 2019. The Craft Essence Personal Coaching was added as part of the Original Soundtrack III Release Campaign and was on sale starting from May 13 till June 30, 2019. The Craft Essence Detective Fou-mes was added as part of the Fate/Grand Order Fes. 2019 ～4th Anniversary～ and was on sale starting from August 4 till October 31, 2019. The Craft Essence Chaldea Dinnertime was added as part of the 18M Downloads Campaign and was on sale starting from November 13 till January 31, 2020. |-| 2018= The Craft Essence Be Graceful was added as part of the Fate/Grand Order Fes. 2018 ～3rd Anniversary～ and was on sale from July 29 till October 31, 2018. The Craft Essence Chaldea Teatime was added as part of the 15M Downloads Campaign and was on sale from November 7, 2018 till January 31, 2019. |-| 2016= The Craft Essence Mona Lisa was added as part of the Happy New Year 2016 campaign and was on sale from January 1 till March 31, 2016. It was reintroduced to the Rare Prism shop during the New Year Campaign 2017 along with a cost reduction to 1000 Mana Prisms for all copies. *In F/GO NA it was first sold at the FGO Thanksgiving Special 2017 with the same cost as the reintroduced copies in F/GO JP. The Craft Essence Personal Training was added as part of the E Pluribus Unum Chapter Release and was on sale from April 1 till June 30, 2016. It was reintroduced to the Rare Prism shop on March 26, 2017. The Craft Essence Personal Lesson was added as part of the 6M Downloads Campaign and was on sale from July 1 till September 30, 2016. It was reintroduced to the Rare Prism shop on September 20, 2017. The Craft Essence Chaldea Lunchtime was on sale from October 1 till December 31, 2016. It was reintroduced to the Rare Prism shop on November 22, 2017. Special Time-Limited Offers ---- |-| 16M DL Campaign= 16M Downloads Campaign Duration: April 10, 2019 18:00 ~ April 17, 2019 12:59 JST |} |-| 14M DL Campaign= 14M Downloads Campaign Duration: August 29, 2018 18:00 JST ~ September 5, 2018 12:59 JST |-| ～3rd Anniversary～= Fate/Grand Order Fes. 2018 ～3rd Anniversary～ Duration: July 29, 2018 16:30 ~ Aug 12, 2018 12:59 JST |-| 13M DL Campaign= 13M Downloads Campaign Duration: May 30, 2018 18:00 ~ June 6, 2018 12:59 JST |-| New Year Campaign 2018= New Year Campaign 2018 Duration: January 1, 2018 00:00 ~ January 10, 2018 12:59 JST *New Year Lucky Bag consists of , & |} |-| 10M DL Campaign= 10M Downloads Campaign Duration: September 20, 2017 18:00 JST ~ October 4, 2017 12:59 JST |-| 9M DL Campaign= 9M Downloads Campaign Duration: May 24, 2017 ~ May 31 23:59 JST |-| New Year Campaign 2017= New Year Campaign 2017 Duration'': January 1, 2017 ~ January 11, 2017 JST |} |-| Happy New Year 2016= From January 1 till January 27, 2016, the following items were on sale. |} Rare Prism Exchange This shop sells cards, mystic codes and items for Rare Prisms. Each item has 3 fields underneath indicating: #Time until the item will be removed from the shop (年 = years, 日 = days, 時間 = hours, 分 = minutes) #The number of times the item can be purchased (---- = unlimited, 売り切れ = sold out) #The cost in Rare Prism. Renewable Inventory= Below items can be bought with Rare Prisms and are renewed on the 1st day of each month. |-| Non Renewable Inventory= Below items can be bought with Rare Prisms and are not renewed when the number of items were depleted. Certain Items or Cards cannot be bought due to quest completions or limited to 1 per account. (For Players That Has the Item, Mystic Codes or Craft Essences) class="wikitable" style="width: 100%; text-align:center;" - !colspan="3" Limited Craft Essences - !Item ! style="width: 25%;" Trade Limit ! style="width: 25%;" Cost - [[file:Sweet_Crystal_icon.png 45px link=Sweet Crystal]] 1}} 5 5}} - [[file:Fondant_au_Chocolat_icon.png 45px link=Fondant au Chocolat]] 1}} 5 5}} - [[file:Joint_Recital_icon.png 45px link=Joint Recital]] 1}} 5 5}} - [[file:Princess_of_the_White_Rose_icon.png 45px link=Princess of the White Rose]] 1}} 5 5}} - [[file:Nightlessicon.png 45px link=Nightless Rose]] 1}} 5 5}} - 1}} 5 5}} - Unlock in Mana Prism Shop 1 1}} - Unlock in Mana Prism Shop 1 1}} - Unlock in Mana Prism Shop 1 1}} - Unlock in Mana Prism Shop 1 1}} - 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - [[file:Journeyicon.png 45px link=Beginning of the Journey]] 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - Unlock 5M Downloads Campaign Heroic Spirit Portrait Exchange Shop [[file:Heroicmashuicon.png 45px link=Heroic Spirit Portrait: Mashu Kyrielight]] 1}} [[file:Heroicartoriaicon.png 45px link=Heroic Spirit Portrait: Artoria Pendragon]] 1}} [[file:Heroicjeanneicon.png 45px link=Heroic Spirit Portrait: Jeanne d'Arc]] 1}} [[file:Heroicattilaicon.png 45px link=Heroic Spirit Portrait: Attila]] 1}} [[file:Heroicarjunaicon.png 45px link=Heroic Spirit Portrait: Arjuna]] 1}} [[file:Heroicscaticon.png 45px link=Heroic Spirit Portrait: Scathach]] 1}} [[file:Heroicushiicon.png 45px link=Heroic Spirit Portrait: Ushiwakamaru]] 1}} [[file:Heroicjekyllicon.png 45px link=Heroic Spirit Portrait: Henry Jekyll & Hyde]] 1}} [[file:Heroicmephisicon.png 45px link=Heroic Spirit Portrait: Mephistopheles]] 1}} [[file:Heroicdariusicon.png 45px link=Heroic Spirit Portrait: Darius III]] 1}} (Limited to one variant per account) (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It. Unlocks the Menu from Event Item Exchange, requires 3 Mana prisms as exchange for 1 Craft Essence from the list.) 1 3}} - Unlock Fate/EXTELLA Release Commemoration Campaign EXTELLA Heroic Spirit Portrait Exchange Shop [[file:Soul_Nero_icon.png 45px link=Spiritron Portrait: Nero Claudius]] 1}} [[file:Soul_Nameless_icon.png 45px link=Spiritron Portrait: Nameless]] 1}} [[file:Soul_Tamamo_icon.png 45px link=Spiritron Portrait: Tamamo no Mae]] 1}} [[file:Soul_Karna_icon.png 45px link=Spiritron Portrait: Karna]] 1}} [[file:Soul_Attila_icon.png 45px link=Spiritron Portrait: Attila]] 1}} [[file:Soul_Gilgamesh_icon.png 45px link=Spiritron Portrait: Gilgamesh ]] 1}} (Limited to one variant per account) (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - Unlock Chaldea Boys Collection 2017 CBC 2017 Portrait Exchange Shop [[file:HotSandsIcon.png 45px link=Talk of The Hot Sands]] 1}} [[file:CE_551.png 45px link=Detective Edmond ~Spring Equinox Travelogue~]] 1}} [[file:CE_552.png 45px link=As You Wish]] 1}} [[file:CE_553.png 45px link=Cafe Camelot]] 1}} [[file:OutrageIcon.png 45px link=Outrage]] 1}} [[file:CE_555.png 45px link=Operation Fionna]] 1}} [[file:QuatreIcon.png 45px link=Quatre Feuilles]] 1}} [[file:NeverlandIcon.png 45px link=Neverland]] 1}} [[file:LaSiestaIcon_.png 45px link=La Siesta]] 1}} (Limited to one variant per account) (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - Unlock Chaldea Boys Collection 2018 CBC 2018 Portrait Exchange Shop 1}} 1}} 1}} 1}} 1}} 1}} 1}} 1}} (Limited to one variant per account) (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - Unlock Fate/EXTELLA Release Commemoration Campaign Fate/EXTELLA Commemoration Quest 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - Unlock Fate/Apocrypha Anime Broadcast Commemoration Campaign Fate/Apocrypha Event CE Quest 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - Unlock Fate/Apocrypha Anime Release & FGO THE STAGE Performance Commemoration Campaign Fate/Apocrypha Anime Release CE Quest 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - Unlock Fate/Apocrypha Anime Release & FGO THE STAGE Performance Commemoration Campaign FGO THE STAGE CE Quest 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - Unlock FGO THE STAGE Autumn Performance Commemoration Campaign FGO THE STAGE Autumn Quest 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - Unlock Fate Project 2016 Collaboration Event Heaven's Feel Quest 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - Unlock Fate Project 2016 Collaboration Event Last Encore Quest 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} - Unlock FGO Summer Festival 2016 ~1st Anniversary~ Anniversary Heroines Acquisition Quest 1}} (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 3}} } - Mystic Codes= class="wikitable" style="width: 100%; text-align:center;" - !colspan="4" Mystic Codes - ! style="width: 15%;" Icon ! Item ! style="width: 15%;" Trade Limit ! style="width: 15%;" Cost - [[file:Memory_of_lunar_mare1.png 45px link=Memoria of Lunar Mare]] Unlock Fate/EXTELLA Release Commemoration Campaign Memoria of Lunar Mare Acquisition Quest (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 5}} - [[file:Anniblonde2.png 45px link=Anniversary Blonde]] Unlock 5M Downloads Campaign Anniversary Blonde Acquisition Quest (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 5}} - Unlock Fate/Accel Zero Order (Pre-Event) Royal Brand Acquisition Quest (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 5}} - Unlock Fate/EXTRA CCC×Fate/Grand Order Memoria of the Far Side of the Moon Acquisition Quest (Only For Players Who Did Not Own It) 1 5}} } - Trial Quests= class="wikitable" style="width: 100%; text-align:center;" - !colspan="4" Trial Quests - ! style="width: 15%;" Icon ! Item ! style="width: 15%;" Trade Limit ! style="width: 15%;" Cost - Unlock Scáthach Trial Quest (Only For Players Who Did Not Clear It) 1 1}} - Unlock Arjuna and Karna Trial Quest (Only For Players Who Did Not Clear It) 1 1}} - Unlock Amakusa Shirō Trial Quest (Only For Players Who Did Not Clear It) 1 1}} - Unlock Brynhildr Trial Quest (Only For Players Who Did Not Clear It) 1 1}} - Unlock Miyamoto Musashi Trial Quest (Only For Players Who Did Not Clear It) 1 1}} - Unlock Mysterious Heroine X (Alter) Trial Quest (Only For Players Who Did Not Clear It) 1 1}} - Unlock Arthur Pendragon (Prototype) Trial Quest (Only For Players Who Did Not Clear It) 1 1}} - Unlock Sherlock Holmes Trial Quest (Only For Players Who Did Not Clear It) 1 1}} } - Challenge Quests= class="wikitable" style="width: 100%; text-align:center;" !colspan="4" High Difficulty Challenge Quests - ! style="width: 15%;" Icon ! Item ! style="width: 15%;" Trade Limit ! style="width: 15%;" Cost - Cries of The Vengeful Demon in the Prison Tower Quests (Added on Servant Summer Festival! 2018 Rerun) 1 |}} Second Archive Expansions For you can increase your second archive storage for Servant and Craft Essence by 5 slots. Purchase Saint Quartz Buy 30x30px|link=Saint Quartz with real money. Purchased Quartz can sometimes be used for special summonings; Quartz obtained for free from completing quests, login rewards, or other non-purchased methods is separate from purchased Quartz. Saint Quartz currently can only be purchased with Japanese iTunes or Google Play credit (based on your device). Refer here for exchange rates. *'''See also **For those with troubles buying quartz via Paypal (reddit) Special Summon right|100px Collect 10 to trade for one 5 Servant of your choice. Time limited servants can be summoned within event duration. are obtained by summoning your 6th copy of a single 5 servant and only one is obtained per duplicate. Category: Basic Game Info Category: Da Vinci's Workshop